


"I see heaven in you"

by seriouslyreallysoft



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angel/Human Relationships, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Authority Challenge, Authority Figures, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Confidence, Declarations Of Love, Destined, Drabble, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil, Evil Corporations, F/M, Fallen Angels, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy, Happy Ending, Heavy - Freeform, Imagines, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long-Term Relationship(s), Loss, Loss of Faith, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Limbs, Loss of Powers, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Lovers, M/M, Main character - Freeform, Meant To Be, No Spoilers, Public Scene, Relationship(s), Reunions, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sad, Sad and Beautiful, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Self-Reflection, Serendipity - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Soulmates, Sweet, Tears, Tragedy, Tragedy/Comedy, Tragic Romance, True Love, Tumblr, destined lovers, fall - Freeform, imagine, relationship, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26096101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seriouslyreallysoft/pseuds/seriouslyreallysoft
Summary: Simeon's love for MC leads to him becoming a fallen angel.
Relationships: Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	"I see heaven in you"

“I have spent all of this night and every sunrise after this laying just outside of heaven’s door in hopes that I may see you again, thinking you up as though you will come to me in the way that divine message came to prophets, so that I may see you in a dream and find rest in your shade. You must know that I’ve wanted to wake to you every day since I knew - knew that I wanted to be for you what music hopes to be to love, you are not unaware, I know, that these same wishes were professed to your skin by my lips the night we parted, when stars on your body answered more wishes than heaven allows believers into paradise. Now I spend time counting blemishes on the sun, I live as I’ve never lived with you, and clouds fall to earth in this unceasing wishing of mine, before heaven’s pretentious forever audience, that I could wake to your voice in my ear where paradise comes to me in your breath. How much more this lofty existence must be spent here where my lips cannot be brought to yours in the way we so often did, where the moon can shine only through your stare, where I cannot undress myself of these tears before your eyes?”

All of heaven’s guests settled comfortably by his feet, as if listening to a story, and in their silence there pooled streams on the clouds they rested upon, tears they could not explain and sorrow that would not wash away. For a moment Simeon felt that he could make out the sound of you from somewhere far away, lost amidst the stars beneath, and once again he found himself lost in his yearning, in how he wished to sift through their radiance as he did when he lost the little fool in his chest to the history of your body. He dreamt of finding you tucked asleep in the dark between them, and in your reunion he knew it would be as though the universe itself could not bare you too far.

_Should these wings fall from me in my reach to you, I ask them for shade by your side, where winter and decay are made foreign; I wish that you won’t hurt then, my one, and that all that I am may be traced by your hands, brought into existence only through your eyes._

“Know you, guests of this paradise, that my faith is of no less sermon than what is spoken for the brightest light, than the praise that exists for your highest creature; my lover’s space on my body is no different from the light that guides you here. You are hearing of them as the morning birds have heard me weep through their every song. Through me you hear what the masters above have always known. With this heart of mine their lover and these lips their poet, wherein my angel kissed some brilliance unto me, I ask you to remember of them, the one I wish for in every life from this world to the next, I wish that you’d know of the one I see in my oblivion, when existence is only as big as the mind. Offer your sweetest speech to my lover, it is from their light that you see me beautiful now and were it not for what those above already knew about what lies in my heart, all the oceans I have threatened to make real in this constant remembrance of them that I do before you, I would have touched them as they’ve touched me, with every wonder of the world in my embrace.”

Some soul looked at him then, its throat parched from the constant sun that rose over the Celestial Realm, and it seemed to ask him, _what more from language even sweeter than this do you have to give for the flowers that bleed and the stars that fall as consequence of this sin, of these secrets, in your heart?_

“There’s little more that can come from me except that in life you wished on those same falling stars and it was through those wishes that paradise found in you love and revealed itself to you upon your arrival; it was with those same flushed flowers that you found your every love.”

Simeon looked below once more, where clouds and sun rays kept secret the world beneath, and without any further thought, he let himself fall.

_Though in this fickle fool there is fear still, oh lovely masters in paradise, in me there is more love for them than there ever is the thought of you. What you choose to take from me no longer remains a necessity, that too I've found in my lover, and if you could see what stars come to life in their eyes, you’d want to fall, too._

… 

At first, Simeon could not feel his wings falter as feathers began to fall, each pluck a tight yank until all that was left was the puckered pink flesh beneath. He didn’t know how long he’d been falling for, just that he was losing feeling in his spine, the circulation slowly cutting off from his wings. The smell of their wounds became lost to air, where he knew he would never be mentioned again.

Simeon didn’t think time was much of a concept, and as images of his life from above appeared to him over and over again, as if they were nothing more than dreams passing by, the answers fell before him so vividly then, like realizations of an end. Time before them was a mural in grey, and the bricks he stacks so diligently before built a prison, his prison, where the walls would only enclose further - more, more, and more until the only sound to return to him would be of his own breath. There really wasn’t much of a life, at least not for him, up there where creation’s favorite lay, amongst whom only Luke sang his blessing. Simeon could close his eyes and hear him singing still, through the pain of decaying wings, through the sorrow of plummeting through realms in the company of stars, Simeon held onto the sound and found peace in the vision of his lover.

When he reached the Devildom, Simeon found himself by Diavolo’s feet, immobile under the weight of his decaying wings. With every scrape against the sullied ground decomposition gasses released into the air with a quiet fwoosh, the stench so overwhelming that Simeon retched where he lay and briefly attempted to hold his breath in fear of inhaling it again. His cheek was gently laid against the floor before the sound of footsteps reached him.

_MC?_

Their hands fell to his face as they kneeled by his side, swiping hair away from his sweating face.

_I’ve found my way to light, and you … you are so bright, my one. I wish you could see the stars I find in your eyes._

And they said to him, “I see you, my love.”

Diavolo’s voice was a buzz, drifting past the shore of some far away land, and Simeon couldn’t think to make sense of his words. All he could think of was MC’s touch, the relief and cool it brought to his flushed face, the tears he could hear meeting the ground by his head.

_You are even kinder still, I never want for you to hurt in this way._

Hands, many small hands stretched his arms towards the back, wings lifted off the floor, tugged towards the sky by gloved hands and a slight, firm pressure was placed upon his lower back. The peaceful pause lasted only a few seconds before his wings were being torn off with a cruck!

Screaming, from Simeon there was only screaming and scalding tears in that place, screaming ‘til his mouth hushed itself to sleep. His eyes rolled to his head in brief delirium, and for a moment he wished he could no longer feel, that he could melt into MC’s touch and be seen no more.

Then, there was relief as Diavolo placed a hand to his back, willing the seared tissue to heal. When Simeon finally had enough strength to focus, from his left he could make out a horde of lesser demons finding a feast, a chance for salvation, in his abandoned wings.

He looked towards MC, _I see heaven in you._

“May you find rest.”

**Author's Note:**

> i struggled with this piece so much, and i felt like the process brought up a lot of what i lack as a writer, so the fact that i could face them one word at a time brought me a lot of joy. i still have a lot to learn, but for now, i’m ready to hibernate. I always love hearing from you guys, so if there’s anything you wish to say about any of my writing, my ask box and messages are always open (on tumblr i'm @seriously-really-soft. I would really appreciate it if you could support me there, plus i give frequent updates about what's coming up next). i really hope you have a wonderful day/night!


End file.
